This invention relates generally to electric arc furnaces in which one or more electrodes extend through an opening or openings in the roof of the furnace, and more particularly to a seal assembly for preventing the escape of gases and the like from the furnace through an electrode opening in the roof.
To accommodate lateral movement of an electrode during operation of an electric arc furnace, the roof opening through which the electrode extends is substantially larger than the diameter of the electrode, leaving an annular gap through which gases and other furnace material may escape. Accordingly, it is necessary to seal this gap. Various sealing mechanisms have been used, but all have substantial drawbacks.
For a description of various prior electrode sealing devices, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,095, 3,709,506, 4,238,634, 3,697,660, 678,446, 2,979,550, 4,442,526, 4,295,001, 3,379,816, 3,378,619, 4,377,289, 4,457,002 and 3,835,233.